Secretos
by shiosaku
Summary: ¿Qué sucede detrás de la puerta? Es una pregunta muy clara, pero a la vez muy ambigua, y más cuando esta se traduce a las emociones de las personas. Erika y Momoka tiene muchas emociones dentro, y detrás de las cortinas, como hermanas, se cuentan sus secretos, y se ayudan a seguir adelante en esa vida.
1. Mi pequeño secreto

**Pues estuve mucho tiempo fuera, pero todo fue por culpa de la facultad, creo que ya lo dije, las matemáticas me gustan, pero me consumen mucho tiempo valioso. En fin, espero que este nuevo relato les guste, tiene que ver con otra pareja importante en mi lista, Tsubomi X Erika. Espero que les guste. No se olviden de pasar por mi perfil para ver otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi facebook, y mi Ask. En fin, comencemos.**

¿Cuántos van a recordar el desierto en el que se convirtió el mundo? Erika, Tsubomi, Yui e Itsuki esperaban que fueran pocas las personas que recordasen el mundo devastado. Esas cosas debían quedarse atrás, y aunque seguían en sus memorias, las memorias de aquella indescriptible batalla, eso ya era el pasado, y ahora debían dedicarse totalmente a seguir con su vida.

Erika, Tsubomi e Itsuki seguían con la rutina normal del "Fashion club", junto con sus demás compañeras, claramente, como ya no tenían nada más por lo que preocuparse, se podían concentrar al 100% en esta actividad. Erika seguía actuando con mucha prepotencia, y haciendo las cosas a su ritmo (un ritmo muy acelerado), y las demás hacían lo posible para seguirle el paso.

Saliendo de la escuela, el camino de regreso siempre era igual, terminando solo Erika y Tsubomi (dado que vivían una al lado de la otra). A veces, aprovechando eso, se quedaban juntas un rato, haciendo tarea, o simplemente platicando, pero ese día fue algo diferente.

- Lo siento, Tsubomi, hoy tengo que preparar varias cosas para el club...

- No me importa ayudarte- se ofreció Tsubomi amablemente.

- No, no pasa nada, yo puedo sola- se apresuró a negarse Erika-. Bueno, te veo mañana.

Erika se apresuró a entrar en su casa, para evitar que Tsubomi insistiera. En realidad, lo que deseaba, era alejarse un poco de ella. Erika entró a su habitación, y se recostó en su cama. En esos momentos deseaba tener al menos a Coffret para abrazarlo, pero ellos ya no estaban ahí. Sentía mucho dolor en su pecho, y quería sacarlo. No pudo más, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, como una cascada, y con ellas, Erika intentó sacar un poco de su sufrimiento, y de su desesperación.

- Erika, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó Momoka desde la entrada.

Erika rápidamente se secó las lagrimas con un pañuelo, y trató de recuperar el aliento.

- Si, pasa- dijo con la voz vibrante.

Momoka entró, y la vio mirando a la pared, con la cortina cerrada, y abrazando a su almohada.

- ¿Estás bien, Erika?- le preguntó preocupada-. Últimamente has actuado muy raro, más de lo norma...

- Estoy bien- se apresuró a decir con la voz entrecortada-. Descuida, Momo-nee, no pasa nada.

Erika sintió que Momoka se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y se puso nerviosa.

- Sabes, hace unos momentos escuché un llanto viniendo de esta habitación... siempre eres muy terca, pero, no siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tu sola...

Erika se abrazó con más fuerza de su almohada, y entonces sintió los brazos de Momoka rodeándola.

- Anda, cuéntale a tu hermana mayor lo que te pasa...

Erika no pudo resistir más, y, de nuevo, soltó su llanto, un llanto de desesperación, de incomprensión, de dolor. Momoka solo se quedó ahí, abrazándola, y esperando a que sus lagrimas se detuvieran.

Después de unos largos minutos de llanto, a Erika se le terminaron las lágrimas, y aunque aún le dolía el pecho, ahora se sentía un poco mejor.

- Arigatou, Momo-nee.

- No hay de que, Erika... ahora si, ¿me puedes contar lo que te pasa?

Erika suspiró profundamente. Era algo que hasta ese día no le había contado a nadie, y era algo que pensó que tendría que guardarse por siempre, pero, ahora sentía que debía sacarlo.

- Es un gran secreto, no se lo he contado a nadie, por eso...

- Descuida, nadie nunca lo sabrá- la tranquilizó Momoka con su cálida voz.

Erika nunca había tenido un momento de ese tipo con Momoka, y ahora que lo tenía, se sentía muy protegida.

Momoka se sentó en la cama, quedando recargada en la pared, y Erika se sentó frente a ella, para quedar abrazada por Momoka.

- Verás, es que, hay alguien que me gusta, pero, estoy totalmente segura de que es un amor que nunca se podrá lograr- explicó Erika nerviosa.

Al escuchar eso, Momoka apretó los músculos, y sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¿Y de quién se trata?- dijo arrastrando las palabras Momoka, tratando de no sonar muy agresiva.

- Bueno, al saberlo, sabrás que en realidad nunca se podrá hacer realidad- agregó Erika con pesimismo-. No puedo entender aún como me he enamorado, creo yo que fue por la convivencia, por todo lo que hemos pasado, y por su cercanía a mi, pero, si se lo digo, podría romper esa frágil sonrisa suya, y siento que si se entera de mis sentimientos, se alejará de mi, pero, callar estos sentimientos me duele.

Momoka acercó más a Erika, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- El amor suele ser así Erika, pero, lo es cuando temes decirlo, por que el amor no puede quedarse en el corazón de una sola persona, tiene que salir, y transformarse en una emoción libre, y debe ser compartida por ambas personas, si no, siempre te dolerá.

- Pero, dolerá más si se aleja- contradijo Erika apretando las manos de Momoka-. Si se aleja de mi lado, no podré soportarlo.

- Aún no sabes que se alejará de ti- la tranquilizó Momoka-. No puedes asegurarlo Erika, sé fuerte, y así tus sentimientos podrán ser correspondidos.

Erika quería llorar de nuevo, pero, por una razón, el sostener las manos de Momoka le daba fuerzas para continuar.

- ¿Eso crees, Momo-nee?- preguntó con esperanzas Erika.

- Claro que lo creo- respondió Momoka con alegría al ver la reacción de Erika-. Pero dime, ¿de quién se trata?

Erika sintió escalofrío ante la pregunta de su hermana, y la verdad, ella esperaba que nunca preguntara.

- Bueno, ese es mi pequeño secreto- dijo Erika con voz baja-. Es mi secreto, de haberme enamorado de esa persona... aunque no sepa cómo pasó, ni en que momento, pero, pasó, y me enamoré de ella...

- ¿Ella?- repitió Momoka en shock.

Erika asintió con la cabeza levemente.

- Si, de ella... de Tsubomi...


	2. Doble confesión

**Y de nuevo la universidad me absorve, pero aquí ando en cuanto puedo para traerles nuevos capítulos de mis series. Espero que se pasen por mi perfil para que vean otras maneras de comunicarse conmigo, como mi facebook, mi Twitter y mi Ask. Gracias por su preferencia. En fin, comencemos.**

- Ella... Tsubomi...

Al oírlo, Momoka sintió un escalofrío que recorrio su espalda. Erika apretó sus manos y agachó la cabeza.

- ¿Lo ves?... es un amor qe no podrá ser verdad.

- No lo creo- negó Momoka con decisión-. Y aunque no me lo creas, te entiendo muy bien.

Erika se giró para mirar a la cara a Momoka.

- No te burles Momo-nee... estoy hablando en serio- se quejó Erika.

- Para nada- contradijo Momoka sonriendo-. En verdad, en este momento, sé perfectamente cómo te sientes; a decir verdad, yo también estoy enamorada de una chica.

- !¿Qué?!- exclamó Erika muy impresionada- !¿de quién?!

Momoka puso un dedo en sus labios, y puso uno en los suyos, haciendo ademán de que bajara la voz.

- Es una chica que ha estado conmigo desde hace tiempo- susurró Momoka-. Y bueno, me refiero a Yuri, ya que ella siempre me ha apoyado en todo lo que me ha hecho falta, y siempre que la necesito está conmigo; es una buena amiga, y con el tiempo, un sentimiento mayor a una amistad apareció en mi.

- Lo mismo me pasó a mi- explicó Erika con nostalgia-. Siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando la he necesitado, a pesar d emi forma de ser tan dificil, por eso fui queriendola más y más.

Momoka puso su mano en la cabeza de Erika, y sonriendo prosiguió.

- Te propongo algo Erika, tu harás lo posible por confesartele a ella, y yo haré lo mismo con Yuri, y mañana nos contaremos lo que pase, ¿qué te parece?

- Pe-pero... no tengo la confianza aún de decirle- Erika agachó la cabeza-. Yo no me siento capaz de confesarme aún.

- Vamos, sé fuerte- la animó Momoka-. Siempre has sido una chica muy valiente, ahora debes sacar todo ese coraje para hacerlo.

Erika suspiró. No se sentía con las fuerzas de hablar de sus sentimientos con Tsubomi, pero, no podía callarse por siempre.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás tu, Momo-nee?

- Hoy mismo- confesó Momoka con decisión-. Ya había quedado de salir con ella hoy, así que aprovecharé.

Erika se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hasta su armario.

- Ayudame Momo-nee... debo estar lista para ella.

Momoka rio por lo bajo, y juntas se probaron una gran cantidad de ropa para la gran ocasión. Además de seguir charlando de cómo harían sus confesiones. Erika sintió mucho más ánimo ahora que había hablado con alguien.

Momoka se dirigió a su cita con Yuri, mientras Erika se preparó emocionalmente para ir a casa de Tsubomi, y confesársele. Salió de su casa y caminó lentamente a cadsa de Tsubomi (en ese momento habría deseado que no vivieron una al lado de la otra, por que el tiempo para pensar era casi nada). Lo que empeoró las cosas fue que, al ir pensando en lo que diría, no notó que Tsubomi estaba afuera de la tienda, y chocó con ella.

- Ah, gomen- se disculpó Erika sonrojada- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, etto... ¿qué haces Erika?

Erika se levató rápidamente y comenzóa sudar de los nervios. Ahora sentía que toda la seguridad que tenía hacía unos instantes, se esfumaba con el viento.

- Bueno... yo...

Erika desvió la mirada. Era más dificil de lo que había pensado, pero, había hecho una promesa con su hermana.

- !Podemos hablar en tu cuarto!- exclamó Erika presionandose a si misma, evitando retroceder.

Tsubomi retrocedió un poco ante la manera tan agresiva con la que ella exclamó, pero, aceptó.

A cada paso que daban a la habitación de Tsubomi, Erika sentía que su corazón se detenía un instante, pero ya no podía retroceder. Entraron en la habitación de Tsubomi, y Erika cerró discretamente con seguro para evitar ser molestadas.

- ¿De qué querías hablar Erika?- preguntó Tsubomi sentandose en la cama.

Erika cerró los ojos un instante, y suspiró para relajarse, luego se sentó a su lado y dijo.

- Dime, Tsubomi, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

Tsubomi se sonrojó en el acto, nerviosa por aquella pregunta.

- Bueno... yo... no... ¿por qué la pregunta?

- Quiero saber- insistió Erika acercandose un poco más.

- Bueno...- Tsubomi desvió la mirada-. No hay nadie que me guste, y bueno, se podría decir que aún estoy esperando a mi principe azul...

- ¿Estás segura que es principe?- preguntó Erika casi susurrando, pero, fue lo suficientemente alto como para que Tsubomi la escuchara.

- ¿Eh?, ¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó Tsubomi.

Erika juntó todas sus fuerzas, para poder decir lo que tenía que decir.

- Bueno, que a lo mejor estás buscando mal... quiero decir, que a lo mejor no es un principe lo que buscas- Erika se acercó un poco más, quedando a un palmo de la cara de Tsubomi-. Quiero decir que, probablemente, puede ser... que tal si... si es una princesa...

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tsubomi nerviosa-. No entiendo lo que quieres decir...

Erika sintió desesperación, y gritó frotandose la cabeza.

- !Quiero decir que me gustas!- exclamó desesperadamente Erika-. No es tan dificil de entender.

Tsubomi cayó de la cama ante la efusiva confesión de Erika, aunque fuera muy a su personalidad. Erika notó lo que acababa de hacer, y sintió que se iba a desmayar por lo que había hecho.

- Bueno... - Erika recuperó la postura, y se alejo a una esquina-... no era tan dificil de entender.

Tsubomi se sentó en el suelo, aún en shock.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó Tsubomi aún sin creerlo-. Pero, las dos somos chicas...

- Eso no tiene nada que ver- contradijo Erika nerviosa-. Aún Momo-nee está enamorada de una chica.

- ¿Qué?, ¿hablas en serio?- preguntó Tsubomi incrédula-. No me digas que, se trata de Yuri-san.

Erika se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- No me importa que seamos las dos chicas, el punto es que tu me gustas- replicó Erika molesta-. Tu me gustas mucho, y solo eso diré.

- Pero, ¿esperas que seamos una pareja?... eso es imposible...

- No lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo- contradijo Erika acercándose a Tsubomi-. Y si lo hacemos, solo te seré fiel a ti, solo te querré a ti, y haré todo por hacerte feliz...

Tsubomi se alejó lo más que pudo, pero entonces se quedo con la espalda en la puerta, impidiendole escapar.

- No intentes huír de mi- se advirtió Erika atrapándola, poniendo sus brazos en su cintura-. No puedo dejarte huir.

- Pero, Erika... yo, no estoy segura...

Erika no podía dar ni un paso atrás. Ahora había llegado muy lejos, y ahora debía hacer que sus sentimientos le llegaran a la persona que ella amaba.

- Gomen ne, Tsubomi, pero, ya eres importante para mi- se disculpó Erika casi susurrando-. Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar tantas cosas bonitas: mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera novia, la primera cita... tantas y tantas cosas...

- ¿Se podrá?- preguntó Tsubomi con la voz entrecortada-. Las dos somos chicas, no podremos hacer muchas cosas.

- Pero podremos hacer otras- le animó Erika sonriendo-. Como te dije, no sabremos hasta que no lo intentemos.

La respiración de ambas chicas se volvía entrecortada, y sus latidos de sus corazones comenzaron a latir a la misma intensidad, y al mismo ritmo.

- Te quiero, Tsubomi- confesó Erika mirandola a los ojos-. Te quiero como nunca pensé llegar a querer a nadie, y me hace feliz tu sola compañía, pero, siendo egoísta un poco, quiero más...

Erika cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a Tsubomi; ella tardó un poco más en decidirse, pero, al ver la decisión en Erika, igualmente cerró los ojos, y esperó a que sus labios se juntaran.

- !Tsubomi!, !ven un momento por favor!- le gritó su madre desde la cocina, y ambas chicas se separaron de golpe, asustadas.

- !Ya voy!- contestó Tsubomi y se levantó de golpe.

Antes de que Tsubomi pudiera salir, Erika la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

- No te dejaré ir sin esto...

Erika le dio vuelta a Tsubomi y la besó con ternura, y con mucha delicadeza a pesar de la manera en como había sido el beso. Tsubomi, en lugar de molestarse, cerró los ojos, y disfruto de esos hermosos segundos que estaban pasando.

Después de separarse, Erika sonrió ampliamente, igual que Tsubomi.

Tsubomi ayudó a su madre a preparar la cena, y Erika decidió ayudarlas, en lo que pudo, pero no mucho para evitar hacer un desastre. Al final la invitaron a cenar como agradecimiento, y Erika aceptó con gusto. Después de eso, Erika corrió de regreso a su casa, y vio que Momoka ya había regresado. Corrió hasta ella y la abrazó; entendiendo las cosas, Momoka tomó unas galletas y fueron al cuarto de Erika a platicar de su día.

- ¿Y bien, lograste hacerlo?- preguntó Momoka con curiosidad.

- !Si!- exclamó Erika con emoción y alivio-. Fue dificil, pero, al final lo logré.

- Me alegro mucho- afirmó Momoka sentandose a su lado-. Veo que las dos tuvimos buena suerte entonces.

- ¿Qué pasó contigo Momo-nee?- preguntó Erika emocionada.

- Bueno, no sé cómo pasó contigo, pero lo mio fue extraño, estabamos en un restaurante, comiendo en un lugar donde no había nadie más, y le dije que parecíamos más que amigas, y ella me dijo que eramos más que amigas; yo pensé que se refería a que eramos mejores amigas, pero entonces nos miramos, y entendí a lo que se refería, y cuando menos lo esperé, ella me besó.

- Vaya, no pensé que Yuri-san fuera así de aventada- confesó Erika impresionada-. Lo mío fue más normal, aunque terminé gritando que me gustaba... espero que nadie me halla escuchado- agregó sonrojada.

- Ese es tu estilo Erika- dijo Momoka riendo un poco-. Pero, así eres tu.

- !Cierto! Se me ocurre una buena idea- saltó Erika- ¿Qué tal organizar una salida las 4 mañana? Vamos, es fin de semana.

Momoka lo pensó un poco, y luego asintió.

- Me parece una buena idea, bien, hagámoslo.


End file.
